Back to VECTOR LAND: Transcript
Back to VECTOR LAND is the 40th episode of Curiousgorge66's Adventures. Cast *Gorge *Robo *Gatekeeper #2 *Anchorwoman (Sophie) *Whale Five Transcript Gorge: I wonder how many days it would take to use all of the unused content at VECTOR LAND. Robo: Did you say "VECTOR LAND"? Gorge: Yes. Robo: That place was crazy! Gorge: Wanna use some unused content? Robo: Sure. (Whale Five arrives) Whale Five: Did someone plan a trip to VECTOR LAND? I'm going too! (everybody hops on the Game Boy Advance and they get sent to VECTOR LAND) Whale Five: Where's Gatekeeper #2? Gatekeeper #2: Hey, Robo. Robo: Hey, Gatekeeper #2. (Robo, Whale Five and Gorge go to "Unused Content") Gatekeeper #2: I see you want to visit Unused Content. Robo: We need to use this junk here. Gatekeeper #2: You're crazy, right? Gorge: What's the worst that could happen, Gatekeeper #2? (picks up 26 cases of Caffeine-free Diet Sun Drop) Gatekeeper #2: I dunno, the end of VECTOR LAND? Gorge: Luckily soda won't bring about the end of VECTOR LAND. Gatekeeper #2: You know that's Caffeine-free Diet Sun Drop, right? Gorge: Yes. Gatekeeper #2: It's not really a glitch; the distributors stopped carrying it some time ago. Gorge: So that's why it's unused content! Gatekeeper #2: What are you doing with that? Robo: Found a microphone. Gatekeeper #2: Careful, Robo! That'll damage the system beyond repair! (some time later) Gorge: That was the best time in Unused Content! Gatekeeper #2: Are they willing to distribute- Robo, what have you done? Robo: I brought the mic. Gatekeeper #2: Oh, no. (Robo drops the microphone and it glitches out) Gorge: Are you sure it's safe? Gatekeeper #2: Here, use this portal. (an anchorwoman is walking in VECTOR LAND) Anchorwoman: This place seems familiar... wow! It's those three! We need footage of them! Cameraman: Careful. Gorge is a little too attached to you. Anchorwoman: I don't care right now! I want footage of them! Cameraman: I quit! Anchorwoman: Fine! (cut back to Gorge) Robo: What to do now? Gorge: Well... what else did you take from "Unused Content"? Robo: Well, umm... several mushrooms, glitchy things, and a box of chocolate cereal. Gorge: VECTOR LAND is doomed. Robo: What else is new? Gorge: Where's Whale Five? Whale Five: I'm right here. (the anchorwoman arrives) Anchorwoman: Hey, guys! Whale Five: Look who decided to become news personnel! Robo: How's your reports been? Gorge: Hello. Anchorwoman: They're doing right! Gorge: So... why are you here? Anchorwoman: (whispering) I used a disguise and went here. I even disguised my voice. Gorge: OK. Anchorwoman: I have more reports to do. Bye-bye! Gorge: OK. Gatekeeper #2: Now, what was I saying? Oh yeah! That mic will bring the end of VECTOR LAND! Robo: Well, that's one summer that went down in smoke. Gorge: Wait, I've got an idea! Whale Five: We visit the anchorwoman again? Gorge: Even better. We try to find the way out of VECTOR LAND! Whale Five: Now, that makes a lot more sense! Gorge: OK... Robo: Wait. Who is the anchorwoman? Gorge: There's gotta be a way out, right? I mean, you've been here before. Robo: Right... Gorge: I know VECTOR LAND's a little dark, but we can get out of here. Gatekeeper #2: OK. So, what have we got? Gatekeeper #1: Finally got rid of the glitch! Gatekeeper #2: Thanks. Gatekeeper #1: You're welcome, Gatekeeper #2. Gorge: I know that VECTOR LAND feels... familiar to you, Chrome. Robo: So, who was the anchorwoman? Gorge: Hmm... she got a disguise... she may be Sophie. Robo: You're still attached to HER? That's it, I want to get out of VECTOR LAND! Can you please tell me another way out, Gatekeeper #2? Gatekeeper #2: Well, you can try the exit door. Robo: Thank you, Gatekeeper #2. Gatekeeper #2: You're welcome. Robo: Are you coming? Gorge: I guess. Whale Five: Sure. Gatekeeper #2: I'll just stay here. I'm a gatekeeper here, after all. Robo: OK, Gatekeeper #2. Gatekeeper #2: By the way... unglitchy stuff was taken out of Ununsed Content today and put to use, anchorwoman. Anchorwoman: I have a name, you know! Gorge: Well, we found a use for some Unused Content. Robo: All I want is to go home. (Robo, Whale Five and Gorge exit) Gorge: Are you glad to be back in reality now, Robo? Robo: Yes. Gorge: Now, if only I got to know the anchorwoman's true identity... Whale Five: It's obviously Sophie. Robo: I don't want to see Sophie again. She brings back bad memories... Gorge: Do you wanna play some Fanick Scuffle? Robo: Sure. (END) Category:Curiousgorge66